


The Pharaoh's Bride

by MaddiKitten



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Anal Sex, Ancient Egypt, Betrayal, F/F, F/M, First Love, First Time, Guilty Pleasures, Jealousy, Massage, Memory Loss, Multi, Nipple Piercings, Original Character(s), Public Display of Affection, Public Masturbation, Public Nudity, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Content, Vaginal Fingering, clitoris piercings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 15:41:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7763548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaddiKitten/pseuds/MaddiKitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Israa comes from her home to see a long time childhood friend Atem to tell him about their wedding day. Atem decides to honor her moving into his chambers with a "massage" from the royal sisters who are experts in the line of vaginal massages and much more when it comes to sexual pleasure. The sisters do as their Pharaoh asks and gives Israa a good rub down while Priest Seto holds her in place while her legs are spread by the sisters. Atem decides to take care of himself while watching the sisters make his bride to be, writhe in ecstasy before him before taking care of her himself yet unable to penetrate her virgin cunt until the day all of her belongings are moved into his chambers, signifying their marriage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In Honor of the Bride

The sun was high in the sky as a carriage with four thrown bearers carried a woman to the palace. The curtain wrapped around her hid her like a shelter and hid her face until they put her down inside the throne room. Atem's attention was peeked as he sat up, wondering who had come to visit him. He contemplated who with no answer coming mind other than the throne was part of his father's side of the family, and by the part of the person's outfit that could be seen, it was a woman. He stood respectfully to greet who he soon was surprised to see, a young woman whom he spent time with as a child. She began emerging and stood a few feet in front of her Pharaoh, kneeling and paying her respects to her highness but he was irked that someone so precious to him would bow to him. 

 

He insistently made his opinion clear. "Get off your knees, Israa... You have no reason to bow to me." He smiled softly as she stood and smiled at him upon seeing his face after so long. She lovingly looked into his violet eyes as he gazed into her Nile blue hues. He immediately felt a fluttering in his stomach as he relaxed himself to calm his rapid heartbeat from seeing the love of his life up close once more.

She chuckled softly. "My Pharaoh... How I've longed to see you. I am here with some important news." She perked his interest as he could only guess what she came to tell him. He then remembered, realizing she was his father's desire—the woman he wished to wed his only son to have a family of his own and be eternally happy. 

He stopped her, "Of course. You are my bride to be. It's good to see you again, Israa. I am filled with much happiness to be wed to you in the next few days and start a family with you, my princess..." He was love struck as he walked forward and held her against him, closing his eyes with desire to cradle her as he rested his forehead against her. She gazed towards him while he gently ran his fingers through her long black hair, "We will have a wonderful family together, Israa... The Gods have already blessed me with your presence... and your love." He had dreamed of this moment since his coronation and now it was coming true. He was startled and looked back into her eyes nervously as he felt her hand against his crotch, having reached underneath his dress to cup his balls as she toyed with them gently which pleased her Pharaoh. He then grinned with new found composure, "It has been such a long time since we've been together, I can only imagine with the fact that we shall be wed how wet you must be, my princess. Sadly, we cannot go to bed till the night your belongings have all been moved into my chambers."

She looked up at him as he straightened his posture before he clapped his hands and sitting back on his thrown. "I will, however, do this for you to honor your arrival..." He insisted.

"What do you intend to do, Atem?" She pondered what he could possibly have in store before the sisters walked to her and motioned for a therapeutic table to be brought and centered in front the Pharaoh. 

"This way, our princess." They lead her to the table. "We will begin the royal massage in front of the Pharaoh for both your pleasure and his..." They carefully helped her onto the table as priest Seto was motiones to hels hold her as he held her against him to steady her body with a soft flush upon his cheeks once he was able to see her up close. The sisters knelt before her. "Princess, shall we begin?" They questioned out of respect. Israa smiled and nodded. 

"Yes..." She insisted. They stood and slowly spread her legs for her, showing her soft already reddened and dripping cunny, pierced eith royal gold rings, that made Atem feel as much love for her today as he felt for her as a young teen. He became excited even as the other guards and inhabitants of the room were not allowed to leave. He wanted to publicly mark her his own with this treatment and let everyone see the cunny he would soon own that no one could touch except for him. He gently pulled out his throbbing erection and placed his right hand around the shaft, ready to masturbate to his bride's cunny being massaged deeply and roughly for the couple's own pleasure.

She did not blush, having no innocence or shame of showing what rightfully belonged to her lover to everyone in the room. She looked at Seto and smiled. "Make sure you hold onto me tightly, Seto. Okay?" she chuckled.

He blushed softly and stayed silent for a minute, distracted by her eyes. He then snapped out of it, "Y-Yes, Princess... I won't let go of you," he promised. He was nervous, having never held a presenting woman before especially one he found so beautiful. The thought crossed him mind that she would've been the one he was to marry if only he had been a qualified successor to the throne as his father wished. 

The sisters began. Atem smirked at the beauty of his bride's plump and wet cunny now presented. Atem grew very hard upon seeing her royal cunny for the first time—solid gold rings lined her pretty pink folds which glistened from her juicess as he then strayed away from the four rings on either side and focused on the single ring in her clitoris with a small chain dangling from it. Her clit was hard and ready to be teased. One of the sister's index and middle finger slipped inside deeply and roughly massaged her g-spot. Israa moaned softly and closed her eyes in pleasure. Atem began to grow lustful as he began slowly stroking his own cock, occasionally cupping his jewels. He was eagerly awaiting to impregnate his belove-ed with his sperm to have a loving family of his own. He loved her so much, and she deserved a loving home and husband to take care of her for her entire life. He gasped softly and continued to exert himself and aimed to time his ejaculation with her orgasm.

"Mm... Massage her more roughly. I want her to writhe in pleasure in front of me. I want her satisfied." He demanded as the second sister pulled down her top. The clothing draped down below her falling breasts as they took on a more spread and perkier pose. Her large breasts' puffy pink nipples were ooenly exposed and ready to be massaged. The sister in charge of massaging her breasts began cupping and rubbing her melons exceptionally well before leaning in. She began sensually sucking each of her nipples to properly harden them in order to present them properly to her groom. They were each sucked softly as Israa looked more submissive and lifted her hands. She curled her fingers inward as if making paws with her hands like that of a feral cat as she looked at her Pharaoh and cooed softly. She was immensly enjoying, in such a slutty manner, her naughty cunny being presented and messaged in front of the man she loved most. She was proud of her pretty little pussy as her clit twitched before the sister focusing on her cunt began to thumb at her clit roughly and teased her royal cunny piercings by tugging the little chain attached to it. She gently yanked to tickle her pleasure tendons inside, making Israa gasp and moan contently.

"A-ahh.... more... Make me cum, please." She begged. Atem grew rougher and faster, stroking himself eagerly as he groaned and watched his lover in ecstasy before him. He desired more of that slutty expression of hers and made it clear.

"Yes.. beg for more, my Princess and it shall be granted." He smirked," And... after the sisters are finished with you, I will massage you myself and moan in your ear as you grind your plump bottom against my throbbing cock. You will be secretly wishing and begging in your heart and mind for it to be put inside of you, forced to wait for three days before my erection will truly be able to penetrate your virgin cunny. When I finally do, I'll gladly ejaculate deep inside of it and give you the children of our dreams... And all the pleasure you could ever desire from me will be given to you as you desire every night..." He then groaned softly as his cock twitched at the tip, ready to release his cum for her. "Now hurry... hurry and release your orgasm for me."

She hesitated and whimpered before she nodded and almost instantly she began gasping. "I-I'm cumming... My hole feels so good being rubbed so roughly in front of you! I can't contain it! I want to orgasm..." She then moaned and immediately squirted her orgasm onto the floor before her as the Pharaoh gasped, tensing up and ejaculating onto the floor with her, leaving a messy sticky puddle of their mixed cum between them. The Pharaoh grinned.

"Don't let her rest. Keep pleasuring her, sisters." He demanded as he let his cock rest and re-harden—remaining untouched as he chuckled, seeing her in such a squirmy state as priest Seto was aroused and embarrassed to be hearing such things come from such a regal woman. She was a complete slut... and he liked it. He grew jealous that he could not become Pharaoh as he now longed for this woman before him and her slutty desires even though she truly needed so little regardless of how much she truly wanted. He resisted touching himself as he proposed a gesture to his Pharaoh.

"My Pharaoh, how about I let both sisters take care of her naughty hole whilst I rub her breasts for them so you can get a clearer view of her assets? I would gladly do this for the Pharaoh I serve. I desire to see a smile on your face... and hers." He insisted as Atem didn't think anything treacherous of Seto at the time and openly agreed.

"Very well... Sisters, tend to her hole and clit. Seto, feel free to fondle her breasts and pinch her nipples in clear view for me as it would also please me to better see them better." He grinned as he watched. Israa was leaned against Seto's chest and gasped as he roughly grabbed her breasts and fondled them with malicious intent to feel how soft and supple they were. Seto smirked on the inside as he became harder for her upon hearing her dirty moans.

"That's it, moan for your Pharaoh. Show him how slutty you truly are, Princess. Admit it, you badly want a cock between of your naughty royally pierced folds don't you?" Seto spoke aloud which aroused Israa and pleased the Pharaoh as he desired to hear her answer to his dirty banter.

She gasped, whimpering softly, "Y-Yes... I badly want my hole filled with my Pharaoh's cock. My body... writhing in ecstasy for him. I want to be a cum slut just for him and let him do as he pleases with my body... I desire to be cum inside of, loved, and become a mother for my Pharaoh and have a loving family with him... I want it all! I need it all..." She admitted. "I want more..." she gasped as Seto adored her greedy nature. He roughly pinched her pierced nipples that were connected with chains that were made into a sexual necklace, between his index fingers and his thumbs as his grinned behind her, amused by her slutty behavior and ground his cock against her back as she didn't notice whilst she was being deeply satisfied. 

\---

After being forced to cum till she grew tired and panted, she held out her tongue, giving a naughty and helpless expression. She had saliva trickling to her chin whilst she was carried by Seto and put against Atem with her back facing her Pharaoh. 

"Mm... You look so naughty, so slutty." He gripped her breasts and played with them as he lovingly kissed her neck and sucked on the skin, turning it dark and marking her beautiful body with a hickey. "My princess, do you feel my cock between your cheeks?" He questioned, lustfully whispering into her ear. "Because I do...".

She gasped softly, "Y-Yes," she moaned out as he pinched and twisted her nipples.

"Grind it with your soft, round bottom. Make me cum with your supple body," he demanded as she began grinding herself against his cock before she yelped as he spread her legs before him and showed her naughty pierced cunny to the entire room. Seto's eyes widened. He then gave a malicious grin whilst hiding himself off in a dark corner. He took out his own cock and began playing with himself out of the eyes and earshot of his fellow allies. He desired her cunny for himself growing jealous of the Pharaoh as Atem forced her to keep grinding.

"Keep grinding—bounce yourself," he demanded.

She whimpered and began lifting herself, bouncing her rear back and rubbing along his long 7-inch shaft as he held her legs apart before reaching down and sliding all five of his fingers from his right hand into her cunny. He roughly begins massaging his beautiful bride in front of everyone letting her wet cunny make squelching, sloppy sounds as his fingers were drenched in her cum and juices. She gasped and moaned in pleasure.

"Mm..." She moaned before begging, "Yes... my Pharaoh, rub my naughty insides till I release for you... Please take advantage of your loyal princess," she begged shamelessly as she leaned her head up letting him moan into her neck and lick it roughly.

He chuckled. "Don't worry... I'll make you cum till you can no longer keep your legs still to stand." He roughly and heavily thrust his fingers deep into her hole as she couldn't keep quiet, expressing her pleasure in short gasping moans—whining, whimpering with every rough thrust into her poor cunt as she bounces herself repeatedly back to the base of his shaft only to rub her rear along his cock— forward. She constantly continued stroking his cock between her round butt cheeks. As soon as she came, he forced her through 5 more orgasms which wet the floor before he turned her around and let her cunny drip on his throne and cock. He then forced her to hold onto him. She ground her cunny against his cock over and over again as she leaned back watching herself stroke his long shaft until he adjusted her so it was facing upward between her soaked folds and brought her chin to face him as he groaned. He closed his eyes and immediately came all over her stomach as some splattered onto her chest and face...

Israa panted. Her body was tired and over exerted as her legs quivered uncontrollably whilst she looked so slutty and helpless. She licked her lips, enjoying the taste of his cum that landed near her lips before he leaned her back. He motioned for and allowed Seto hold her against him—luckily having been a while after he finished toying with himself—whilst her Pharaoh leaned in and began lapping at her soft pink folds. He began tonguing her hole mercilessly to taste every inch of her insides and reach the juices from deep within—sucking up and swallowing his bride's cum and juices. She moaned, panting as he continued to feast on her poor tired cunny as her clit throbbed in pleasure with him tugging the chain attatched to her piercing which he held between his teeth as it made her clit twitch as well. Her cunny spasmed inside, tightening around his tongue before his face was spurted with her clear, wet liquids. Atem eyed her and gazed into her eyes once again as he licked his lips of the juices along his mouth. He smirked and pulled her towards him. He embraced her before deeply locking lips with her and forced his tongue into her mouth.

Seto growled softly—unnoticed, forced to let her go again and watch his Pharaoh take her first kiss before his eyes, leaving him deep-seated with anger though not currently enough anger to betray his Pharaoh, for now...


	2. A Night of Saudomy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seto's jealousy and affection get the best of him after Atem and Israa have their first time together since they're been wed. After taking Israa to his chambers in the middle of the night, Seto commits saudomy on the poor bride of the Pharaoh who's so mixed with emotions she doesn't know what to do and fears it'll only be worse if she struggles especially after hearing the sincere regret in the priest's voice. After Seto is finished with her, he erases Israa's memories and goes to bed, feeling guilt and loneliness while Atem is completely unaware of anything taking place while asleep.

The royal movers soon finished moving Israa's belongings into the Pharaoh's chambers late that night. She smiled softly after they left, allowing herself to release her sexual tension that she'd been eager to show to her Pharaoh since early that morning. Atem blushed softly. He stared into her Nile blue eyes lovingly as butterflies fluttered in his stomach. She was all but calm for her husband. Israa gently placed her palm below his chin—against it as she leaned in and looked into his violet hues with a smile on her face.

She giggled softly as she led him to the bed with a finger against his chin, rubbing it gently as if he were a cat. He followed before she stood still and closed her eyes and she began to disrobe. She carefully pulled off her straps and let them hang down over her breasts. She then pulled them out and let them spread, settling against her chest with her nipples hard and eager to be played with and pierced for her pleasure. Israa laid herself onto his bed before Atem gently pulled her towards him, back on her feet. She blinked, unsure of why he pulled her away before she gasped softly when he ran his finger along her left nipple, pushing it inward teasingly.

"You need to remove all of your clothing, my princess. So we can properly merge our bodies together and prove to the Gods our love is pure." He smiled softly. He helped her remove all of her clothing, letting himself gaze upon her royally pierced cunny as her dress easily slipped down to the cold floor. She stepped out of her clothes and hung them carefully before she began disrobing her Pharaoh. Since they had already gotten their bath, their bodies were clean and ready to intertwine. She cooed softly upon helping him pull off his cape and his robe, showing his dark pecks glistening with a bit of sweat from the heat before the desert had cooled for the evening. Israa noticed his large cock greeting her, already hard and standing straight. It was ready to penetrate her virgin cunny and make it his. Upon them removing their sandals, Atem gently pushed her onto the bed before straddling her. He grunted softly as he made an effort to get himself positioned and aligned before he spread her legs and let his tip lay against her hole. He playfully tugged on her clit chain.

"Ahh!" She closed her eyes yelping softly as she curled her fingers when bringing her hands up to her shoulders to present her body to him. 

"Ahh, that look. That slutty look of desire and helplessness again comes to the surface. I cannot wait to make you moan, but first... I want to enjoy tasting your cunny once more. But... in return, you have to give my cock pleasure as well, my princess... Now open wide." He urged upon her doing so while watching him switch positions. He brought his cock down into her mouth and down her throat, groaning at the tight wetness her mouth had before he leaned in towards her lips, spreading them. He carefully slipped his tongue inside her opened hole—deeply. He paused for a moment, "Mm... So pungent and sour." He complimented before closing his eyes and forcing his tongue back inside more deeply while he thrust his tongue in and out to try and reach all of her wet insides to taste her delicate flower. She gasped and moaned into his cock before he flinched and groaned, arching his back slightly as he felt her beginning to suck on his cock before deepthroating it like the little slut she was. She moaned once and continued with no shame, ready to show her commitment to her husband before the Gods and prove she was ready to bear his children and his pleasure.

Seto's face flushed and scowled from envy as he heard the woman he had come to have affection for let out a moan. He gritted his teeth whilst he kept his arms crossed and guarded the door. He kept his millennium rod with him and had an idea in the depths of his mind to use it for his own pleasure soon enough.

"Israa, I'm cumming..." He gasped softly, grunting in pleasure. She yelped softly before he heard a lewd swallowing sound from her throat upon him filling her mouth with his thick cum. He grinned before feeling her cum squirt against his face. Atem licked his lips seductively upon enjoying the semi-sweet taste of her clear liquid cum compared to his more salty and musky milk that she swallowed.

\---

After pleasuring each other's genitals, Atem positioned himself over her and let her wrap her arms around him before he questioned her. "... Are you ready, my princess?" He looked into her eyes as she helplessly nodded, wanting to feel the thickness of his cock deep inside her cunny. He smiled and grunted upon slowly sliding it in, showing fatigue from her tightness. 

"Ahh!" She gasped and whimpered softly as he broke through her hymen and filled her right to her womb. "A-Ahh... It hurts!" her breathing quickened as she began to panic, her not knowing what to do at the pain she felt while he had to get used to her tight slutty hole pulling him in and roughly sucking on his cock.

"Gah... Your hole is so tight... I'm sorry that it hurts, however. Just give it some time Israa, I promise it will feel better once I begin thrusting inside of you..." He assured her as she bit her wrist tightly, trying to hold in her yelping gasps and groans until she screamed slightly. He felt bad that it hurt her so much, forcing a kiss upon her lips to quiet her as he pulled out and thrust roughly back into her cunny, making her scream again into his mouth. With each thrust, she groaned and gasped in pain until he finally heard her moan loudly in what he knew was ecstasy. He panted and groaned into her neck, biting it roughly and kissing her chest up the side of her beautiful neck. He moaned into her ear while she began bucking her hips against him in pleasure.

"It's starting to feel good... A-Atem... Harder!" She begged. He held her tightly and exerted himself further, quickly but now gently thrusting into her poor wet throbbing cunny making her yelp and gasp in pleasure until she screamed out, cumming on his cock upon him arching his back. He groaned, gasping loudly as his cum spurt into her tiny womb and filled it with his seed, ready for her ovulation which she knew would begin soon upon daybreak. They both panted as he laid on top of her, grunting softly as a bit more cum leaked from his twitching cock deep inside her cunny before he slowly pushed himself up and pulled out. His cock dripped a string of cum onto her cunny before he laid himself beside her. Once they were more calm, he gently kissed from her crotch and cleaned her up before kissing softly up her tummy before getting one of her nipples into his mouth. She panted, feeling him roughly suckle upon her puffy pink nipples, taking turns with each of them, until they were firm and stuck out more than usual. He didn't care about the gold chains attached to them as he simply pulled the rod out from them both and let the chains hang between her breasts until he finished before slipping her piercings back into their proper place to kiss along her neck while she rested. 

 

He gazed upon her sweet sleeping face, relieved of sexual tension and an innocence before whispering into her ear, "I love you..."

\---

By the time they were fast asleep, Atem had let go of her and turned away from her upon going into a deep sleep. Seto, still standing outside the room had been waiting for the two to be fully asleep before carefully slipping through the curtains and picking Israa up. He was holding her bridal style in his arms with great care upon sneaking through the halls to his chambers and gazed upon her sleeping face. He longed to touch her again and smiled softly upon laying her down onto his bed with care—covering her with the sheets. He silently undressed before climbing into bed with her. Seto flushed slightly red. He then started stroking his cock upon positioning himself over her to make it nice and hard before turning her gently onto her stomach. He lifted her rear and spread her ass to get a nice view of her puckered hole that was still untainted by a man's cock. He knew she would hate him after this, but believed it was worth it upon grabbing coconut oil contained in a bowl on the side of the bed. He rubbed the oil into his cock before opening her ass a bit to pour some in and gently began fingering her rear to rub the oil into the flesh so it would slide in easy and not give her discomfort. He took every precaution.

"Israa..." He muttered softly under his breath. "Please... forgive me." He gasped, sliding his cock deeply into her ass as she yelped, him putting his hand over her mouth while he let her insides get used to his cock. She whimpered as he slowly slid the entirety of his erection deep inside of her anus until his crotch pressed against her soft cheeks. "Shhh, don't be afraid." He assured her as she recognized his voice.

"Seto...?" She asked, scared as it felt like she had to go to the bathroom from the cock inside her rectum but knew she didn't have to. She whimpered as he began moving. 

"Yes, it is I..." He began to feel guilty but the pleasure of her hole around his cock was too much to not take advantage of. "Please, hate me for doing this if you must... but I just can't help myself..." He seemed sincerely sorry from the tone she could hear in his voice. She felt bad, just now realizing he had feelings for her and that he was deprived of her love because of Atem. She didn't want to commit saudomy but her sympathy for him made her not know what else to do, knowing he wouldn't let her leave until he finished. At the least, it didn't seem like he planned on penetrating her cunny.

She remained silent, feeling him kissing her neck gently as she clutched the sheets with her thick ass in the air being slowly penetrated again and again by Seto as he took her gently so it wouldn't hurt her insides. She closed one eye and kept quiet, blushing deeply as the pain and odd sensation of anal clouded her mind before she suddenly closed her eyes, relaxed as she let out a soft moan of pleasure. "I won't hate you..." She admitted which made him feel more relieved. He soon saw the helpless slutty look back upon her face and smirked.

"Of course, you won't. You're too kind, too gentle... but that look. That slutty look on your face is back. You're enjoying your insides being penetrated like this." He became sadistic and stopped completely, planning to make her beg for him to pound her mercilessly. "Now beg me... You want it, don't you?"

She whined softly, "I... I-I don't..." It worried her as the feeling of pleasure was fading and she badly wanted it back like the little slut she was, but it racked her brain as she started tearing up, knowing this was a sin against her Pharaoh. 

"Say it... say it!" He commanded.

"I won't!" she yelled out before he cupped his hand over her mouth and began pounding away her ass, rubbing it raw. 

"Then I'll take what should've rightfully been mine without mercy until you beg for me to cum inside of you. Either way, you don't have a choice but to take my cock." He laughed as she gasped and moaned with each thrust inside of her. She blushed deeply in guilt, enjoying the sound of his crotch slapping against her ass as he forced his affection and desires onto her. He moaned, grunting slightly as his cock began to throb. "Ngh, you're so tight back here... How does it feel having a cock inside of your ass?" He grinned.

"I-I don't like it..." She insisted before she yelped as he violently slammed into her even harder until she was trying not to scream in pleasure and agony.

"Well, it feels amazing around my cock. Now just behave for a little longer, I'm about to cum." He commanded as she panted hard into the sheets with her mouth wide open, exhaling her gasps and soft moans with excess force from his thrusts. Her eyes were closed tightly as she took his cock with ease.

"Please.. stop..." She begged, unable to be heard by anyone as she couldn't get herself to yell, afraid that he would tear her insides apart if she protested. He soon gasped and slammed into her, spurting his cum inside her rectum as he panted and groaned.

"Ahh... it feels so good..." He admitted before sliding out as more cum spurt onto her back after he carefully moved her hair out of the way. "... I don't want cum in your silky black hair. It's too beautiful..." he was once again calm after relieving himself. "Israa, I want you to know that if you'll love me... I'll be more than what they Pharaoh could ever be. But I have to tell you at least one thing before I let you go."

"What is it....?" She had tears streaming down her cheeks as he turned her to face him and held her close. He cradled her as she began to hic and cry in his arms. "What do you want from me...?" she asked in guilt.

He began to feel bad but didn't regret his actions. "I love you..." Her eyes widened before she started crying harder, burying her face into his chest as he closed his eyes and cradled her still—protectively. "Shh... It's alright. I know it must've been terrible for you..." He looked down at her as she clenched his body, digging her nails into his skin as he held her head against him.

Seto picked her up once she fell back asleep, using the millennium rod to erase her memories of that night before taking her back to the Pharaoh's chambers. He placed her quietly and carefully onto the bed before covering her up and walked out of the room. A single tear streamed down his cheek as he knew she would and could never love him, aware that she would never remember his feelings for her from that night before he went to bed and prayed to the Gods for forgiveness until he drifted off to sleep...


End file.
